Fulfilling Fate Digimon Style
by KidAtHeart
Summary: What happens when you meet your loved one after years of separation? First installment of the series. Taiora


Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, so leave me alone.

A/N:  This is the Digimon Taiora version of my other Pokemon fic.

Fulfilling Fate

By KidAtHeart

_"I'll be waiting."_

Those were _his_ words to her…  They had never been the same after that… after she chose Matt.  It seemed like they were merely acquaintances, instead of best friends that grew up together.  Despite the great chasm that separated the two, he still retained a place in her heart.  She could still see his confident face, the fire within his eyes, when he was their leader in the digital world.  She could still see the way he fought to protect them from all the evil that surrounded them, especially her and his sister.

But all those things were just memories now.  He left… leaving her all by herself… She had broken his heart.  He would never forgive her, and she would never forgive herself.  The day he boarded the airplane was the day she broke up with Matt.  But it was all too late…

Yet, fate intervened.  It made sure that her words and wishes would come true.  It made sure that he would reach his dreams.  For after years of waiting, he would be back, and they could be together again. 

Unfortunately, time had brought along some changes.  They were no longer the same people.  She was a fashion designer while he was the first and only ambassador to the digital world.  

Inside, she was immensely proud of him, but she couldn't help wishing that he wasn't one.  She would never have a chance with him now, seeing that he would probably be surrounded by girls all the time.

She was ready to give up when _it_ came: an invitation to a party in order to welcome home the new ambassador.  She stared at it with disbelief.  Did it mean that they would see each other again?  Yes, she would finally see her best friend again.  That brave, handsome, kind-hearted young man.  

"It must be a dream," she whispered.  "If it's a dream, then I never want to wake up."

*Days Later at the Party*

Dressed in one of the dresses that she designed, she made her way to the party.  When she arrived, she saw that a ton of people had already gathered to celebrate _his_ victory.  Making her way through the crowd, she carefully avoided certain people and made her way to a familiar face.

"Hey TK."

"Oh, hi Sora.  Haven't seen you in a while."

She smiled.  "Yeah, we've all been busy.  How have you been?" 

"I've been getting along pretty well.  I just finished my latest novel, and it will be published in about a month or so."

"That's great!  So… are you seeing anyone?"

He laughed.  "Me?  Nah.  I can't seem to find the right girl."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough.  Sometimes, the perfect person is right by you, only you don't notice."

"I'll keep that in mind… But what about you?  I bet you're glad that Tai…"

"That I what?  What about me?"  A voice suddenly interrupted.  

They both turned around.  In front of them, stood a tall, handsome young man.  He wore a nice black button-up shirt, Khakis, and black sunglasses, and his short brown hair stuck up in various angles.

"Tai?" TK and Sora asked with disbelief.  

"The one and only."  He smiled, and it was that same grin that had always made Sora feel tingly inside.

She felt faint, but before she could say anything, two female voices called out, "Hey Tai!"  They turned around and saw Catherine and another girl walking towards them.  

"Sora, TK, Catherine, I'm sure you still remember each other.  Allow me to introduce Karen," he gestured towards the other girl, "my girlfriend."  

Sora felt severe pangs in her heart as he said those last two words.  He was gone now, gone forever.  She tried her best to hold back her tears.  She didn't want to look at the happy couple, so she turned her eyes towards TK and Catherine.  

She could see that she wasn't the only heartbroken one.  Catherine looked just as devastated.  She mumbled a "Congratulations" to Tai and ran off.

"What's with her?" Tai asked, puzzled by Catherine's behavior.  

"I suppose she was just overwhelmed with happiness for you."  Sora tried her best to cover for Catherine.

"Oh okay…" Tai was still as clueless as ever.  

Suddenly, Karen spoke up, "Tai honey, why don't you and Sora go take a walk?  You haven't seen each other in so long.  I'm sure you have lots to talk about."

"That's a great idea.  How about it, Sora?"

Sora consented, wondering what Karen was up to.  She watched as Karen talked to TK with a smile on her face.  Suddenly Sora understood: Karen wanted to make Sora jealous and heartbroken.  Sora laughed, Karen sure was one weird girl.

"Come on.  Let's go."  Tai said, his eyes staring intently at her.

"Oh, congratulations on becoming an ambassador," Sora said as she and Tai proceeded to walk by the lake.  

"Thanks.  So how are things going with you?"

"Nothing much really.  I'm not as busy as you with your visits to the Digital World and _your_ Karen."

Tai laughed, "So what do you think about her?  Do you like her?"

"She's a nice girl, but that's all I can say.  I don't really know her.  After all, I just met her today."

"Yes, I suppose.  I met her while I was in America.  She reminded of Kari and… of you."

"Me?!" Sora could not believe her ears.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but she just did…"

"Oh…"

"Anyways, enough about Karen.  What about you?  How are things between you and Matt?"

Sora was startled by his question.  "Ummm…nothing really.  We broke up the day you left."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What happened though?  You seemed completely in love with him."

"I realized that it was only a simple crush.  It wasn't true love."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought I loved him.  I had convinced myself that I did, and I was ready to ask him on that fateful Christmas day."

"Oh, I remember that day.  It was the day that I…" Tai cut off abruptly as if the recollection of that memory had stung him.

"Yes, from that day on, I was officially Matt's girlfriend…  And we no longer talked as we used to…"

"Well, you know, I didn't want Matt to kill me."

"Anyways, Matt and I went on many dates, and soon we were going steady.  Yet, inside, it felt as if something was missing.  I felt as if I wasn't satisfied.  Being with Matt did not feel as exhilarating as I thought it would be.  

It was then that I realized whom my heart truly belonged to.  Perhaps I had started loving him long before I ever met Matt, only I had never acknowledged it.  Despite that, I tried my best to suppress those feelings.  I was with Matt now.  Yet fate was cruel.  No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget him.  Everywhere I went, I saw his face.  At night, he haunted my dreams.  It was driving me crazy. 

Then came the arguments.  Matt was always ditching me for his band, and I was sick and tired of it.  He simply wasn't the guy that I had 'fallen in love with.'  

So on the day that you left, I broke up with him."

"So did you go after the guy that you loved?  What happened to him?"

"I never told him how I felt.  By the time I wanted to tell him how I felt, he was gone."

"I'm so sorry.  I shouldn't have asked you to recollect those painful memories."

"No, it's okay, Tai.  It's better if I tell someone.  My feelings have been bottled up inside me for too long."

"So what happened afterwards?  Did you ever see that boy again?"

Sora nodded.

"And?"

"He had a girlfriend already.  I was devastated.  I had been too late in realizing that I loved him.  Because of that, I lost him forever.  He doesn't love me anymore."  With those words, Sora walked off.

"But he does loves you."

Sora turned around abruptly.  "What did you say?"

"He loves you, Sora.  He never stopped loving you."

"No, he doesn't love me.  He has _her_ already."

"To the hell with her.  He doesn't love her.  He loves _you_, Sora.  He can't live without you.  Please don't leave him.  Not after all this time.  Not when the two of you can finally be together."

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

"No, Sora, it isn't, and he'll prove it to you."  

And with that, Tai gently kissed Sora, fulfilling what fate had started eighteen years ago.

~Fin~

A/N:  This is my 1st Digimon fic.  Please review and no flames please.  I plan on making this part of a series.  The next installments will be original fics not based on past works.  They will be Takari, Rukato, and Takumi.


End file.
